Problemática y Celosa
by Yahiko-Pain
Summary: Temari esta en konoha por los examenes chunnin pero ve que Shikamaru trabaja con 3 chicas y eso la hace sentir un poco...celosa? Bueno es mi primer fic y solo pido comprensión o sino conoceran el dolor jaja Me encanta esa frase
1. Chapter 1

**Problemática y Celosa**

**Capitulo 1 "Ciertas Chicas"**

Temari pasaba ya unas semanas en konoha, como Embajadora de Suna ella debía ayudar con los exámenes chunnin ya que los ninjas de su aldea también participaban y no solo lo hacia por eso sino que también vigilaba a "Ciertas Chicas" para que no se les pasara las manos al intentar seducir a un cierto vago aunque no entendia del porque.

Eran las 8 de la mañana y ella caminaba ya rumbo al domo del Hokage donde se preparaba todo con respecto a los exámenes.

Shikamaru ya estaba en su oficina donde se hacia los preparativos tenia que esperar a ciertas chicas para que lo ayuden con su trabajo ya que las 5 grandes naciones estaban involucradas

-Mendokusei…- fue lo que expreso shikamaru al sentir que la puerta se abria

-Shikamaru..-dijo una pelirroja de aspecto bastante extraño que era la embajadora de la aldea del sonido

-Buenos días Tayuya…- dijo de forma muy perezosa El domador de las Sombras

Ella fue directo a sentarse al lado de Shikamaru caminando de forma muy seductora donde había una mesa redonda donde hacían los papeleos .Shikamaru ignoro totalmente a Tayuya

Tayuya era una chica muy atrevida donde quería seducir a Shikamaru a toda costa ."Are que este loco por mi" pensaba ella pero nuevamente alguien ingreso a la oficina

-Ola shika..- dijo una chica de forma muy seductora al igual que la pelirroja, Kin, ella también ayudaba ya que era una de las embajadoras

-Kin ya te dije que no me llamaras asi…- dijo shikamaru un poco molesto porque solo permitía a Ino por ser amigos desde la Infancia y a su madre llamarlo asi

-Lo siento shikamaru- respodio Kin e ignoro totalmente a Tayuya ya que no se llevaban bien por compartir el mismo sentimiento hacia Shikamaru

Shikamaru al ver que no se dirigían ambas chicas la palabra "que problemáticas son las mujeres, quien las entiende" pensaba el, pero fue interrumpido al sentir que nuevamente alguien abría la puerta, el miraba atentamente ya que esperaba a cierta Kunoichi de la Arena porque ella era la única alegraba esa problemática oficina como lo decía el.

Pero se fue desilucionando ya que vio una chaqueta blanca que es de una rubia desaliñada.

-Shi..Shikamaru-Kun…- dijo Shiho muy tímidamente porque cada vez que veía a Shikamaru se ponía nerviosa

-Shiho… llegas a tiempo- dijo Shikamaru calmadamente ya que a ella lo respetaba pues era muy diferente a las chicas que se sentaban a su lado.- No hace falta Shiho que me ayudes- expreso nuevamente el. Pues ella solo lo ayudaba por gusto

-Es cierto Shiho ya puedes irte- dijo sorpresivamente Tayuya

Shiho entendio esto esto y dio un paso atrás pero shikamaru hablo

-Pero si quieres puedes quedarte además es mucho esfuerzo y bastante problemático con todo estos papeleos- dijo Shikamaru, pues al ver que Tayuya prácticamente la había echado y eso no le gusto a el para nada

-Gracias..Shi…Shikamaru-kun- respondio ella .Tayuya y Kin la miraron muy mal pero ella ignoro esto y fue a sentarse frente al Nara. Shiho estaba muy enamorada de Shikamaru pero era muy timida para contarle sus sentimientos pero no por eso iba dejarles el camino libre a las otras 2

-Bueno creo que falta la rubiecita esa- dijo kin

-Shikamaru y yo "solos" podemos hacer todo- expreso muy altivamente Tayuya-

-Mendokusei… no discutan es muy problemático además Kin no te dirijas asi a Temari…a ella la respetan…- dijo Shikamaru un poco molesto

Temari ya estaba frente a la puerta a punto de abrir pero había escuchado esta ultima pequeña conversación y al oir lo que dijo Shikamaru la dejo sorprendida nunca escuchaba eso del Vago de Shikamaru


	2. Problemática y Celosa Cap 2

**Problemática y Celosa**

**Capitulo 2: Todas son unas problemáticas**

Temari estaba frente a la puerta, quedo muy sorprendida y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al oir a Shikamaru , luego ingreso a la oficina y lo que vio no le gusto para nada ya que vio a Tayuya muy cerca de Shikamaru como si fuese que no se siquiera despegar de el,"Estupida Zorra" pensó Temari.Y luego Kin que estaba sentada al lado suyo y esta como siempre trataba de ganar la atención del Nara y por ultimo Shiho que bueno ella es la mas timida de las tres pero siempre quiere estar con Shikamaru ya que por eso ayudaba supuestamente a el, y eso a Temari le daba muy mala espina.

-Ola Nara- dijo Temari como siempre altivamente, típico de ella.-Y buenos días a todas- dirigiéndose a las tres, solo lo hacia por educación ya que ninguna de ellas le caía bién

-Buenos días Temari- dijo Shikamaru con su típica cara de aburrimiento pero por dentro estaba muy contento ya que había llegado ya la chica mas problemática de todas como lo consideraba él

-Bue..Buenos días Temari-san- dijo Shiho muy tímidamente pero solo lo dijo también por educación

-Ya era hora de que llegaras rubie..-dijo Kin pero luego miro a Shikamaru y este le dirigió una mirada asesina-Temari no crees que llegaste un poco tarde?-

-Tuve unos pequeños asuntos personales que resolver pero nada que no pueda solucionar-respondio ella

Tayuya solamente ignoro a Temari ya que para ella era su archirrival .Pues la pelirroja siente que la kunoichi de la arena quiere despojarle a Shikamaru.

-"Que problemáticas son todas, Tayuya no deja de acosarme, Kin siempre quiere que le haga caso, Shiho no deja de perseguirme y Temari…bueno ella es tan problemática" pensaba Shikamaru-Mendokusei..y bueno creo ya hay que tra..traba…- el Nara no podía completar esa palabra ya saben como es de perezoso.

-Trabajar Vago… te cuesta decir esa palabra?- dijo Temari muy orgullosa ya que siempre molestaba al Nara.

El solamente asintió-Es muy problemático todo esto-

-Yo insisto en que Shikamaru y yo podemos hacerlo solos no necesitamos de ustedes- dijo Tayuya

-¡Eso no!-respondio Kin-que quieres acaso con Shika eh?

Temari ya se apretaba fuertemente los dientes en realidad su paciencia pendia de un solo hilo, esas 2 siempre se insinuaban asi ante Shikamaru ¿Acaso para que Tayuya quería esta solo con el? ¿ y porque Kin lo llamaba Shika, de donde saco eso, bueno ella tenia derecho a eso? Y la pregunta mas importante para ella ¿ porque sentía eso, el de querer arrancarle la cabeza a Tayuya, de cerrarle la bocota a Kin y a Shiho deshacerse de ella, Porque?

-Mendokusei…ya basta si? Tra…traba….- dijo el domador de sombras-

-Trabajaremos- completo Temari

-Si eso, todos juntos lo haremos por algo la Hokage nos asigno esto- expreso el Nara por ultimo, y maldiciendo por dentro a Tsunade de asignarle esta misión tan..tan problemática

-Bueno, manos a la obra- dijo Shiho

Todos se calmaron ya que para eso venían-De ser asi pásame la lista de los genin Shiho- expreso Shikamaru, ella asintió y empezó a buscar

Y asi empezaron a ponerse en marcha, bueno Shikamaru, Temari y Shiho eran los que mas se tomaban enserio ya que Tayuya y Kin en realidad coqueteaban a Shikamaru pues la pelirroja se acercaba y se acercaba un poco cada vez mas rozando con la manos "accidentalmente" las manos de el y otras partes de su cuerpo y Kin por su parte trataba de alcanzar los documentos de la mesa pero lo hacia para mostrar su escote mas de lo debido

Shikamaru ya se estaba incomodando, pues el sabia que las dos lo hacían apropósito pero a el no le interesaba en lo mas minimo pero no por eso lo iba a dejar hay nomas además miraba a Temari varias veces y esta la estaba fulminando con la mirada como reclamando algo

Por su parte Temari ya no lo aguantaba, estaba que explotaba, en realidad lo de Kin y lo de Tayuya fue la gota que derramo el vaso y también Shiho ya que esta alababa varias veces al Nara como "Es muy inteligente Shikamaru-Kun" "Usted es el mejor Shikamaru-kun" y entre otras cosas. Y por supuesto no va quedar asi ella es Sabaku No Temari la kunoichi mas cruel de todas como la denominaba Shikamaru. Al diablo con todo por lo que iba a decir

Hasta ahí eh, el próximo capitulo va venir la furia de Temari jaja y agradezco a eme-2204, Mitchel0420, y Mishiel-chan Uchihalove ya que gracias a ellos me dieron la motivación para seguir con este fic y prometo que en unos 3 dias subo el próximo capitulo ah y tengo varios proyectos jaja ah y por ultimo gracias por que me dieron una oportunidad ya que soy nuevo en esto


End file.
